


Second degree kidnapping

by thiefofbluefire



Series: Query: is it illegal to save the world by creating a paradox? [6]
Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Non-Linear Narrative, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Be wary of strangers little bots and girls. You never know what they might say or do.





	Second degree kidnapping

Aki light is watching soccer with his family in a sports restaurant when he sees the guy at the bar. He's not someone Aki thinks he's seen here before, maybe from out of town, but Aki does know that he thinks that this guy is definitely really cool.  
He's a blond dude wearing a white vest with a big fur collar and little red stripes for accents. And that's only the first thing Aki notices about him.  
The guy has a swagger as he walks up to the bar and orders something in a voice that Aki can't hear from his spot at the family table, but the way he smiles at the bartender says that he knows what he wants.  
Like a mobster on the run from the law, or an international agent with secrets to change the government.

"You gotta stop watching those movies boss man."

And maybe mini's right and Aki is imagining it. But then again, that guy is still doing all the classic secret agent stuff to try and look normal, without looking normal at all. He's peeking over his shoulder, thumbing his nose, and every time someone scores a goal on TV and makes everyone else at the bar cheer, he's a couple seconds behind and he looks like he has no idea what the cheering is for. On top of that, he's wearing biker sunglasses indoors. Not the most subtle way to hide your eyes.

"What're you looking at Aki," Suna asks. "You're missing the game."

"Look at that guy over there, Suna." Aki explains "He looks like trouble, don'tcha think?"

Suna's good at reading people, so she picks up on his vibe pretty quickly.

"Yeah," she says. "He looks kinda like he's lost, but he's trying to play it off. And he's being really suspicious about it too."

"What's that kids?" Doctor Light chimes in, noticing that his son and daughter have stopped watching the game.

"Oh, it's nothing Dad," Suna lies. She's good at that too. Aki redirects his attention on to his father, smiling innocently.

"So what did I miss?" Aki asks after the game, noticing that the halftime commercials are playing.

But doctor Light doesn't answer. Instead, he notices what Aki and Suna were looking at. And he strokes his beard thoughtfully.

"I've never seen a model like that that I didn't build myself," the old man remarks.

"Model?" Suna asks before her eyes widen a little and she does a double take on the guy at the bar. "You mean he's a robot?"

Aki hears that and looks back at the guy as well. He doesn't look like a robot at all. He looks as human as himself. But then again...

"I didn't pick up on that at all," Aki admits as doctor Light pushes out of his seat.  
The boy follows his father as the old man approaches the guy. He's sipping some human alcohol, beer going by the color, when he notices their approach. Aki thinks it's a little odd when he sees it, robots aren't supposed to eat and drink human food; Aki remembers the last time he tried with embarrassment and vivid images of Suna's disapproving frown. Though that this guy does so without issue only adds to his mystery.

"Hello there," doctor Light greets warmly.

"Doktor Light," the guy greets back. "What do I owe the honor?"

"Well that's quite the accent." Mini comments. And he's right.

"I noticed that you were here and I thought I'd come and say hello." The old man explains. "My, that's some impressive frame structure and plate work for your face, my son here mistook you for a human." Doctor light puts his hand on Aki's shoulder to demonstrate who he's referring to.

The guy looks at Aki and gives a smile.

"An honeast mistake," he chuckles before turning back to Doctor Light. "I don't heave a face plate, Doktor, what you see is synthetik skin." And he pokes his own cheek to show the stretchy nature of his face.

Doctor Light is beaming at the sight of it.

"I see your creator used a silicone base and built up the layers from there. And, may I?" He asks, lifting his other hand respectfully outside of the guy's personal space, but just barely.

The guy grins and tips his head down, pointing at his blond hair, an invitation for the doctor to feel. When the old man does, he hums thoughtfully.

"Feels like horse mane and... What's this fuller area here?" Doctor Light asks as he strokes his fingers through the guy's scalp.

"That," he explains. "is dyed nylon, Doktor. My creator head to cut some corners when he ran out of material. So now I heave dolls hair in the middle."

"An interesting choice." Doctor Light comments as he withdraws his hand.

Aki chances a step forward before speaking up.  
"You sound like you're not from around here, what's your name?"

The guy takes off his sunglasses and runs a hand through his hair before answering. Aki can't see his eyes as he does so, and he finds that just a little weird. But then Aki assumes that he's still going for the secret agent thing, so he lets it slide.

"My name is Dimitri," he introduces himself. "I come from Vladivostok on business."

"Vladi-vostok?" Aki doesn't know the place, and neither does Mini off the top of his head.

"That's in Russia, Aki," doctor Light explains before he asks. "What brings you all the way to Silicon city?"

The guy's smile drops and he adjusts his sunglasses so they sit more comfortably on his face, then he twists a finger in his fur collar.

"Broadcast and rumor says that your city has something of a 'super-hero'. The name is 'Mega Man,' is this true?" He asks hesitantly.

Aki steps back and straightens up. The guy notices, and so does Suna.

"Yeah," Aki begins proudly. "Mega Man's silicon city's protector of unity and Justice."

"Remember not to show your hand with your pops right there boss." Mini reminds him.

"He does work both on a freelance basis and he also works with the Good guild on occasion." Suna chimes in as she comes over from the table to stand next to Aki.  
"Why do you ask?"

The whole light family being there draws some eyes from the other bar patrons, and Aki feels eyes on him from somewhere. He tries not to squirm, but he can tell that things just got uncomfortable.

The guy clears his throat, which dispels some of the glances, but not the shift in atmosphere. Not entirely.

"I was hoping to talk with him." The guy, Dimitri, begins. "There is a matter I admit I need healp with, but I cannot involve Police."

"And why not?" Doctor Light asks, concerned. "Are you in trouble Dimitri?"

Dimitri shakes his head.  
"Nothing so simple as 'trouble', doktor. Nor something I wish to trouble you and your family with."

"But it is something you need Mega man's help with." Aki concludes, crossing his arms.

"I am afraid so," Dimitri admits. "Is there any way to contact him? Any symbol I need to shine in the sky?"

Before Aki or Suna think of some kind of reason to say 'maybe', doctor Light strokes his beard thoughtfully and hums.

"Mega man is a very active and diligent young man, and he always seems to know when and where to be when someone needs help. I'm sure that if you just wait a little, he'll come to you."

"So simple?" Dimitri asks with a raised eyebrow before he gives a short laugh. "If that is case then I must stick around! Not every hero is so dependable, I will have to see for myself!"

Aki allows himself a grin at being called dependable before the light family bids Dimitri their goodbyes and returns to their table to continue eating and watching the soccer game as it comes back on TV.

Later, after the Light family gets home, Aki makes like he's going to bed early and bids his father good night. Suna gives him a knowing look that says 'go get em, but be careful' and bids him a goodnight as well.

Meganized, Aki takes Rush back to the restaurant and peeks inside through a window to see if Dimitri was still there. The restaurant was in it's witching hour where it was open, but nobody was really there. Nobody, except a certain blond haired, white vest wearing robot.

 

Then the weird stuff starts happening.

 

Briefly, the lights inside flicker. In the moment, the millisecond when there's no light, Dimitri disappears.

Mega man blinks and goes to the front door to pull it open, but finds that it won't budge. Was it locked? But that couldn't be right, the place isn't supposed to close for maybe an hour or so.

But just as the thought crosses his mind, it gets dashed as the door opens from the inside, unceremoniously shoving him aside. Aki's not heavy, per say, but he's not exactly 'lightweight' either, so that he gets knocked off balance so easily is disorienting.  
The guy that walks out acts like he doesn't notice or doesn't care about what just happened and just starts humming a tune. Annoyed, Mega man growls as he gets back to his feet and grabs the door so that he can go inside.

"Hold up boss!" Mini interjects. "Take a closer look at the guy who swatted ya!"

Mega man looks back and gets the eyeful he wasn't expecting. Not entirely.

It's Dimitri, but a little different; He's wearing armor that's as white as his vest was with accents and everything. It's reminiscent of Aki's own meganized appearance; big arms, bigger legs, a torso piece, and a rounded helmet. The guy also doesn't have his sunglasses anymore, revealing a pair of glowing green eyes.  
Aki wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the fuzzy fur collar that Dimitri was playing with.

"Hey there," the guy greets casually.

"Huh?" Mega man breathes. "Where'd your accent go?"

"That's funny," Dimitri says "Who said that I had one?"

 

Oh.

 

"Uh, well..." Mega man fumbles for an appropriate answer, and mini's coming up short too.

"Relax, relax," the guy tells him with a wave of the hand. "I'm just messing with you. I already know who you are."

Mega man deflates at the words.

"What? How?!"

"What it isn't obvious?" The guy asks sarcastically. "You're Mega man!"

He must be making a face, cause after the comment Dimitri looks at him for exactly one second before he starts laughing loudly.

"He's messing with you chief, don't buy into it!" Mini advises just a little too late. The embarrassment damage is done, so Mega man crosses his arms and hears Rush growling beside him. Guess he wasn't having it either.

"Yeah yeah, you're a comedian." Mega man grouses, trying to save face.

"And a better actor I guess!" The guy huffs between cackles as he doubles over to slap his knees. "The mysterious resident of Vladivostok is my worst cover to date and it still worked! Guess you really liked the Russian accent, ay child of Light?"

Aki's fight or flight matrix goes off, and Dimitri smirks as he stands back up to full height.

"... okay, admittedly that was mean of me." The guy says as he starts to walk along the sidewalk. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. That should be your responsibility, right? Walk with me man, the night's not young."

Aki runs up until he's walking just in front of Dimitri so that he can talk face to face.

"How did you figure it out?" Aki asks. "I don't even know you!"

Dimitri purses his lips and considers it for a minute.

"To your credit," he begins. "When you armor up you cut a very different silohette than when you're in 'family man' mode."

Mini scoffs at the pun.

"Looks like you change your eye color too, so what you do is already more than what I see in other vigilante justice bringers your age."

"So you can pick apart my alter ego, is that it?" Aki deadpans, no longer thinking that this guy was really cool anymore.

"Hey now," he chides. "I was complimenting your efforts to make it more believable that you're not the same person as Aki light. In terms of what you might want to consider working on... The voice is a dead ringer."

"My voice?" Aki's a little confused at first, but then realizes that Dimitri was doing an accent earlier with the express purpose of fooling his family. He wasn't even from Russia. 'Dimitri' probably wasn't even his real name. Aki doesn't even try to disguise his voice between when he's meganized or not. He never really thought about it. And now he feels like an idiot.

"Otherwise, your act is functionally foolproof." The guy adds. "Just gotta work on that voice." Then he makes a face. "Unless everyone already knows?"

Aki freezes up.

"Boss? Hey! Don't let him get into your head like that!" Mini calls out. "If anyone besides Suna knew they would've said something!"

And Mega Man considers that as 'Dimitri' stops and looks at him like he's waiting.

Mini's right; if anyone knew or suspected it, they Would have spoken up. Said something, anything...

Of course!

"You're just messing with me." Aki declares, trying not to sound too excited about it.

'Dimitri' smiles at that.

"Good, you're catching on." He says as he turns to keep walking. "I was worried you hurt yourself thinking too hard about it."

Aki and Rush keep following.  
"Back inside, you said you needed my help. Or were you messing with me then too?" He asks suspiciously, but also letting some sarcasm in there too. Rush barks in agreement.

'Dimitri' hums and looks up at the moon thoughtfully.

"Yes and no," he says eventually. "I do need your help with something, but I don't necessarily need 'mega man's' help. You understand what I'm saying?"

"... Maybe. But that would have to depend on what you really mean." Aki can tell that this guy likes giving him the run around, so he's not going to be playing that game anymore.

"That's it chief, make him explain!" Mini encourages.

"So you picked up my antics." He chuckles. "That's good, means you're a quick study.  
Though, that does beg the question; how do you feel about working with someone you don't know?"

 

"Say what?"

The guy stops, looks Aki in the eye, and then he raises his left hand in front of his face. He pinches two of his fingers together, and smirks mischievously.

"Guess we'll have to figure that out, huh?"

Then he snaps his fingers.

Rush blinks and perks his ears up at the sound. But the moment he does, the millisecond when his eyes are closed and his guard is down,

 

Aki light disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to include Mega man fully charged cause I decided I really like the show. Give it a watch, you might be surprised.


End file.
